Dragon Ball Omniverse Arc 2
Arc 2 God of Destruction Saga After returning to the time nest Sphjinx and Capepren were greeted by the Supreme Kai of Time, who congratulated them on their victory. "Congratulations you two! You may have beat them but we still have a threat. Demigra, he's still in the crack of time, but he could escape at any moment. So stay vigilant." Just then, a time scroll was changed. "What? I thought you defeated Towa and Mira!" Said the Supreme Kai of Time. "I did. Who else could be changing history?" Said Sphjinx. "Demigra. Damn it!" Said the Supreme Kai of Time. "Go now. Hurry before it's too late!" She said angrily. Just then a time patroller came in, "Supreme Kai of Time! Someones attacking the city!" They said. "What, alright, Sphjinx you stay. I'll send a new time patroller." Just then, he entered. Arcticon. He's a Frieza race with 6 forms. Meaning he would be a very deadly opponent in battle. Though his father and brother are stronger. "Hello, I'm Arcticon. I would love to chat but there's more important things to do." He said. "I like him because he gets right to business." The Supreme Kai of Time said. "Now go! We don't have much time!" And then, Sphjinx and Capepren went Super Saiyan 2 and went out of the time nest, while Arcticon went to the time in the time scroll. Turns out the person attacking the city is Frieza who dies in one hit, that's when Sphjinx and Capepren realize that the attack was just a decoy. They tell this to the Supreme Kai of Time and she realizes that his attack is already in motion. And she calls Arcticon back. Distorted History Saga After Arcticon returns they wait. Then it happens, the crack of time is broken through. Demigra has been unleashed. Sphjinx, Capepren, and Arcticon go to where the crack of time is, and there stands Demigra. He explains, "You see, if I get my hands on Toki Toki I will become a Demon God. And i'll be unstoppable!" Then Sphjinx and Capepren started attacking him while Arcticon watched for any weaknesses, which he found one.The weakess he found was that when he attacked his opponents, he opened himself to attacks. He told Sphjinx and Capepren about his discovery, and they used it to their advantage. Then, they forced him to run. Just then Trunks appeared. "Hi, while I was with Gohan I learned how to go Super Saiyan 2. I see you guys have too. I fixed my history by the way. I came to rejoin the time patrol but It looks like Hell out here. What happened?" Trunks said. Then Sphjinx explained, "A demon named Demigra is trying to destroy the time nest. He claims to be a Demon God." He said. "Let's stop him then!" Trunks said. They went into the time nest to keep watch over it, then a lot of scrolls were changed. Arcticon, and Capepren went to fix the scrolls, while Sphjinx and Trunks went Super Saiyan 2 to defend the time nest. Then when they least expected it, Demigra appeared and Sphjinx and Trunks rushed him, too bad he had other plans. He launched a barrage of blasts at them. They were dodging them, then Sphjinx got hit and stabbed in the chest killing him instantly. Then Trunks got distracted by Sphjinx being hit and got pinned on the ground. Demon God Demigra Saga After being killed by Demigra, Sphjinx was in a completely white void with nothing else around. Nothing except for one thing, a time scroll. Sphjinx walks toward the time scroll and saw the moment he was killed. Seeing that, he realized that he couldn't protect the ones he loved. The anger overwhelmed him, he started screaming. Then his hair turned golden and his hair grew longer and his eyebrows went away. He was a Super Saiyan 3. after he ascended, his eyes opened and life ran threw his body once more. He stood up blasted Trunks out of his containment and he followed Demigra into the crack of time. Demigra already had Toki Toki meaning he was indeed a demon god. Sphjinx and Demigra faced one another and then rushed at one another. They traded blows for a few minutes then Sphjinx went Super Saiyan 3. He then started overpowering Demigra, then finally Demigra got angry and decided to use his true form. After transforming, Demigra and Sphjinx were evenly matched. They fought for several moments and then they both were so injured that they could barely move. Then Demigra rushed at Sphjinx and Sphjinx did his strongest Weekend yet. They pushed against one another for a while. Then Sphjinx' arms started to give in. Just then, he felt someone give him their energy, and with that energy, he overpowered Demigra and destroyed him. After beating Demigra in the crack of time he saw Toki Toki flying around. He grabbed her and used instant transmission to get out. After returning he saw Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, Capepren, Arcticon, Celestia with Madison, and Alena standing around the time nest. Then they saw him and ran to him. They congratulated him on his victory. There was a time of peace...For now.